


i'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Community: bfukinkmeme, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, like a loose v-shaped triad, maybe a dotted line between shane and zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: "There is sometimes serenity in being totally fucked."Or: sometimes Ryan just really needs to get fucked.





	i'd love to hold you close, tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> title from zayn's pillowtalk
> 
> this doesn't show their kink negotiation at all & a bunch of aftercare stuff is offscreen due to zack's limited pov so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sometimes Ryan just really needs to get fucked. The signs are always the same: arguing more with him and Shane, backing theories that everyone knows Ryan himself doesn’t even believe, and wearing clothing that he only owns from buzzfeed videos. 

Today he’s going three for three- wearing the transparent white top that can hardly be called a shirt and passionately defending the claim that Monster drinks are really made by Satan. 

Shane, who can’t let statements like that go unchallenged, is still arguing with Ryan over how blatantly illogical it is. 

“Why would the devil go to all the trouble of ‘hiding’ three sixes in Hebrew lettering and then call the drink Monster? That makes no bloody-” 

Zack is happy to tune them out, knows they can go on for hours like this. Perhaps he should feel bad about that, but he _knows_ Shane does the same when he and Ryan talk about sports. Instead he takes another hit, inhaling deeply and slumping back against the couch. Ryan sometimes partakes, Shane doesn’t- makes him uncomfortably paranoid. Which if you’d asked Zack before all this started, he would have guessed the exact opposite. There’s a little acid still kicking around his system from earlier with Justin, messing with his perception of time. 

He doesn’t know if he’s been zoning out for an hour or thirty seconds, would completely believe either to be true. The guys aren’t arguing anymore, and Shane’s grinning wide- looks like he won. But he’s gotten off track, distracted from one very important fact: Ryan needs some dick. And Zack is a team player at heart, is more than happy to give it to him. 

“Give me what?” Ryan suddenly says turning to him. 

Shane laughs, “Dude how high are you? Do I have to yell at Justin again?” 

Zack shakes a hand at him, “Nah, s’good. Baby c’mere.” He adds, patting his lap. 

Ryan’s cheeks darken, but he sits on his lap, “Yeah?” 

It hits Zack sometimes how utterly stunning Ryan is, that he’s even allowed to touch him is a blessing. He slides his hands down his back, the thin shirt feeling nearly nonexistent, only changing the texture. 

“You haven’t worn this in a while Ry. Remember the last time Shane?” He asks, and Shane comes closer, pinching at the fabric’s shoulder as if he can’t recall. 

“Hmmm, I dunno. Ryan?” Shane says, as though leaving Ryan on the homemade sybian for hours was a forgettable event. 

“Shut up,” Ryan whines, “we can skip this part.” 

Zack smirks, Ryan’s already rocking his hips in tiny motions even if he doesn’t realize it yet. “But you like when we tease you. Why else would you get Shane so riled up?” 

Shane doesn’t bother with words, just reaches down and grabs Ryan’s dick, making him groan. 

“He’s wrong-” Ryan breathes out, actually grinding into Shane’s hand and his lap now. “-aliens so real.” 

Shane whistles low, taking his hand off him, and pulling the white shirt off. “I thought Zack was pulling my leg this morning when he was positive you were gonna need both of us today.” 

Ryan’s gaze narrows, not truly annoyed but still not liking being predictable. Zack can’t help but kiss him- it’s been too long, any amount of time is too long truly- but with Ryan already in his lap, he can’t believe he didn’t kiss him yet. 

Ryan tastes like happiness and warmth, and Zack pulls him in closer, wants to get lost in his mouth. Wants to kiss him until the only air in his own lungs is from Ryan’s exhales, until his body positively burns with him. 

Ryan gasps into his mouth, and Zack opens his eyes for a blink, Shane working up his neck. Shane sat on the other side of the couch, and Zack breaks the kiss to shift them so it’s less awkward, him facing Shane and Ryan in the middle. 

“Tell me what you want,” Shane murmurs, and even though it wasn’t to him, a shiver still crawls down Zack’s spine. 

The kiss breaks, for air and answering, and Zack licks down his jaw, tiny little sharp points where Ryan’s five o’clock shadow is. 

“You know,” Ryan gasps out, and Zack’s pretty sure Shane just bit him for that. 

“Use your words baby,” Shane says, and Zack likes to think of himself as a pretty chill dude- but he has his limits. And however long it’s been that Ryan’s been in his lap, all warm pressure promises, he hit it. 

He cups under Ryan’s jaw, fingers stroking his neck, “You wanna put that mouth to use, don’t you?” 

“Yes, _fuck_ yes,” Ryan says. 

“Good,” Zack says, leaning back against the couch’s arm, and gesturing to his pants. “Go on then.” 

Ryan shuffles back, sliding the basketball shorts down, and sucks him down just like that- all warm wet heat. 

“So good,” Zack says, petting his hair with one hand and careful not to tug his head. Ryan’s hands grip his thighs for leverage, his head moving up and down in a mind-blowing rhythm. His eyes have to shut, the pleasure nearly overwhelming, colors that he doesn’t even recognize splashing behind his lids.

“Feel so perfect Ry,” he says. 

Ryan might respond, or maybe it’s Shane, that makes more sense, all the sounds muted. There’s a new beat to how Ryan’s sucking him, and he’s pretty sure if he opens his eyes Shane will be fucking Ryan, clothes all over the living room floor. If he opens his eyes, he’ll _definitely_ come and he doesn’t want to leave this moment. 

But greed always wins in the end, wants to see it. 

His eyes open slow, and everything hits him at once. The slapping of skin as Shane fucks Ryan, the way Ryan’s body moves at each thrust, how his mouth goes back and forth, there’s come already smeared on Ryan’s stomach and his dick hard again, Shane whispering dirty nothings, and most of all: the complete serenity on Ryan’s face. 

Zack doesn’t stand a chance against that, squeezing his wrist in warning. But Ryan only takes him deeper, eyes flicking up to meet his, swallowing as he comes. 

Zack pulls him up and closer, Shane awkwardly shuffling forward to follow. 

“So perfect,” he says, kissing Ryan deeply. Ryan tastes like him, and he’s just high enough to find that hot not only in theory but in actuality.

They kiss until Ryan can’t, mouth full of moans as Shane is still fucking him, and Zack strokes whatever skin is nearest to his hands. He gets into the motion, zen nearly, how his entire being shifts into his hands. 

Ryan slumps against him after he comes again, all warm weight making Zack sleepy. Shane orgasms a bit after that, Ryan no longer being pressed further against him. He distantly hears Shane checking in with Ryan, something about snacks or water. And then there’s a warm washcloth cleaning them up and Zack doesn’t know what they’d do without Shane. 

Shane’s laugh is close and warm, “You two would argue about sports more and have competitive sex.” 

Zack smiles easy, could see that, but Ryan huffs. “We would not, and there’d be less short jokes.” 

“One might say they’d be in short supply,” Shane says. 

Zack holds a fist up that Shane bumps, and Ryan groans into his neck. 

“I hate you both.” 

“We love you too,” Zack says, and Shane rejoins them, squeezing between them and the back of the couch, his long arms able to wrap around them both. And as Zack falls asleep, he’s never felt so acutely warm or happy or in love.

(And the best part is he knows it’ll still be there when he wakes up, mouth dry and body sore, he’ll still have Ryan and Shane with him.)


End file.
